


Swaying

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: “Slow dancing is the easiest thing to do. You’re just--- Swaying.”





	Swaying

“I really hate it when you play like that.”

Ethan’s fingers stopped moving and he looked at Mark questioningly. He figured he’d just wipe the dust of his ukulele like he did every once in a while, play some random chords just for fun and a bit of relaxation. Until, of course, he got so rudely interrupted by his boyfriend. The half-smile on Mark’s face told Ethan how untrue the statement was, just in time to stop Ethan from getting offended by it.

“Oh?” He played along, though, picking up where he left off and playing some more, as if his intention was to annoy Mark.

“Yeah. It makes me wanna grab you for a dance, but if I do that you’ll have to stop playing. Terribly conflicting.”

Ethan giggled and shook his head, looking back down at his fingers and trying to figure out the chords he had forgotten. “You’re not missing out on much. Can’t dance to save my life.”

“Everyone can dance,” Mark shrugged and sat down next to Ethan. “Slow dancing is the easiest thing to do. You’re just--- Swaying.”

“Tell that to my prom date. Even leaving room for the holy spirit I managed to step on her feet.”

“You haven’t slow danced since _prom?_ ”

“That wasn’t _that_ long ago for me, old man.”

“Oh, shut it.” Mark scoffed. “Two years is a long time.”

“As if you slow dance every damn day.”

Mark didn’t bother with a verbal response for that. Instead he got up again and stood in front of Ethan, bowing slightly with one hand behind his back and offering the other to his soon-to-be dance partner. Ethan stared at Mark’s hand and stopped playing again, then looked up and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Aw, come on! It’s just us.”

“Still embarrassing.”

Mark was having none of it. He grabbed the ukulele from Ethan’s hands and set it down on the coffee table, then took Ethan’s hand and pulled him up so they were both standing. “You gotta learn some day, come on.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I _really_ don’t.” Still, he didn’t resist much when Mark pulled him closer by the waist. Resigning to his fate, Ethan held Mark’s waiting hand.

“You do,” Mark retaliated, bringing Ethan’s hand to his shoulder before his own returned to his boyfriend’s back.

“We have no music,” Ethan pointed out. “And also? This is useless.”

“Pretend we do and just follow my lead.” Mark started slowly moving his feet, waiting for Ethan hesitantly follow each move. It was endearing, really, how Ethan kept huffing that this was all for naught but did put effort into doing it right – and into not stepping on Mark’s feet. “And also?” Mark echoed. “It’s not useless.”

“Really?” It sounded almost more like a statement than a question, with how unenthusiastic Ethan’s voice was. “Funny, I can’t think of a practical use for this skill. I wonder why that is.”

“I can think of a few.” Mark tilted his head to watch Ethan closely, seeing as the other kept his head down in trying to keep track of their feet. “Your wedding, for example.”

Instantly, Ethan’s cheeks grew bright red. It wasn’t even like Mark was _implying_ anything. He didn’t even say ‘ _our_ wedding’. He simply assumed that, someday, Ethan might want to get married. There was absolutely no mention of when that might happen or who would be dancing with Ethan that day. Though when Mark said it like that, while holding Ethan that close and in a voice that quiet, it was hard _not_ to think a bit too much into it. He could see Mark grinning like an idiot out of the corner of his eye, confirming that had been his intention all along. Ethan just focused on not tripping over his own (or Mark’s) feet.

“I think I still have lots of time to learn until _then_.”

“Ah, so you admit you _do_ need to learn.”

Smug bastard that Mark was, he was already expecting Ethan to lift his head to argue. He took the perfect opportunity to kiss Ethan, effectively silencing him. They never stopped dancing – or swaying – while their kiss lingered. Ethan’s stiff back relaxed and the embarrassment from before dissolved into nothing while he followed Mark’s lead, slow dancing to whatever tune was playing in Mark’s head.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Mark muttered between kisses. Ethan didn’t bother telling him what they were doing could hardly be considered dancing anymore. Oh, well… Gotta start somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all, stay cranky, bye ♥


End file.
